pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern
Good news everyone! I've managed to buy this game, so when it arrives I should be able to write a synopsis for this and perhaps help fill in some of the gaps surrounding this! Course, it all depends on whether it will work on the old computer I keep for games like this...alternatively, depending on how the game was programmed, there might be text files on the disc with all the subtitle text for the entire game, which would make taking notes even simpler... AMCAlmaron 11:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *Great article! I have a distant friend that owes me the chance to play with his copy and after reading this, I'm going to put some pressure on him. I'm curious as to what Anne's involvement was with this. Did she provide any specific endorsement or comments anywhere? - Stephenaug (talk) 12:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure; I was wondering that myself. It does say something along the lines of it being "based on" the books on the game cover, and I recall the people on the forum I visit didn't consider the events canonical - in fact, I think Anne was only mentioned under Special Thanks in the credits, so she can't have written the story...but surely she'd have stopped it like the TV series if she didn't agree with things? Either way, I think we should mention every bit of information that appears in it on the other pages, but perhaps put a header above all "Seventh Pass" sections noting this might not be canonical (They could turn out to be useful; one person on the message boards was talking about the odd name (Mrreow) given to the felines in Dragon's Time and Sky Dragons, and thought they'd be more likely to roar; in the game they do, but also make a Meow-like noise when injured; thus vindicating this depiction). ::On another note, I'm going to have another go over the game when I next have a good deal of free time and begin noting some of the information revealed in game - there's several Records with information on various things - and also take photos of characters, locations, and the maps that accompany each site - although they don't quite match the Atlas and are clearly not accurate (Fort Weyr is the worst offender, although Fort Hold and the Harper Hall almost match what is shown in the Atlas) they still are quite interesting... AMCAlmaron (talk) 19:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, so I managed to replay the game and make save games at several key points (there's only four save slots, so I had to make backups of all the saves), but I don't have the time to make detailed notes yet. So far, I've filled in the gaps in the character page, added a few "notes" that I was able to source enough info for, and uploaded several pictures of characters from cutscenes (they're totally random; I only took photos of people or locations when I saw a shot that looked good and I was quick enough with the Print Screen button). AMCAlmaron (talk) 06:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC)